


Interlude I

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Beds, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Gay Sex, M/M, Panties, Teasing, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A Sherrinford aside - or athwart?





	Interlude I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



_Narration by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet_

What was left of me lay in our bed begging for mercy. A muscled hulk loomed over me, and from the look on his face I judged that mercy was the last thing on his mind. 

Praise the Lord!

“I said yes!” I gasped. “What more do you want?”

He hoisted my legs up effortlessly, and positioned himself at my entrance. I would have protested but my dignity had departed some time ago and was currently journeying to Tibet along with my manliness. 

Huh, who needed them anyway?

“You do not think the good Doctor Watson will object to meeting the man who regularly shafts his friend's elder brother?” Kean rumbled.

“How can I think like this?” I not-whined. “Most of my blood is far away from my upper brain and oh my Lord right there!”

He was pushing in having somehow managed to work me open without me even noticing. What little remained of my mind was concentrating on more mundane matters, like trying to remind my body to breathe occasionally. Then he shifted his angle ever so slightly, just enough to catch my prostate full on. 

I passed out.

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩

It was damnably unfair of Kean to insist in dressing up formally just for a visit to my brother. He knew that the sight of him in formal clothes had me longing to drag him upstairs and remove them, one delicious piece at a time.

“I am counting on it!” he grinned.

I shifted my position carefully – I had absent-mindedly sat down on a hard chair this morning, the resultant _manly_ expression of surprise causing a footman to come running – and tried to control my breathing as I glared at him.

“You are mean to me!” I protested.

“I am not that bad”, he smiled as he walked over to the door. “If I was, I would have mentioned that I shall be wearing a plug for the whole visit.”

I gulped.

“And a cock-ring.”

That breathing thing was suddenly difficult again. The bastard grinned lasciviously at me and left. I tried to pull myself together, then the door opened just a crack.

“And the _black_ panties!” came the teasing bastard's voice.

Seriously, he was trying to kill me!

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩


End file.
